


darling so it goes

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, this is just pure fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: courfeyrac falls for combeferre





	darling so it goes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



Courfeyrac doesn’t believe in love at first sight.

He believes in lust at first sight, like with the guy who took his Starbucks order last week with the deep brown eyes, or the angry blond boy in his 19th Century Politics seminar who argued with the postgrad seminar leader for a solid fifteen minutes about democracy. When you see someone and immediately know how good they’d be in bed.

But love? Knowing someone enough to even think about such a strong word, that takes time. It doesn’t come after a chance encounter or with a momentary meeting of the eyes.

Courfeyrac knows he’s early to the meeting. Twenty minutes early, to be precise. He was worried he’d get lost on the way to the tiny café where it’s happening, almost to the point of not going at all, until Grantaire hurled a cushion at him from where he was lying on the sofa in their tiny living room and told him to get his ass to that politics meeting so that Courf can rant to someone else about civil rights instead of him.

He doesn’t want to actually enter the café and wait inside since that would make him look far too eager. He doesn’t know which would be more awkward, being the first one there before the leaders actually turn up, or being stuck for twenty minutes making awkward conversation with the leaders before anyone else arrives. Both seem pretty bad options, so he decides to wait outside the café and fiddle with his phone until he spots other people going in.

It takes about five minutes for someone else to approach the café. He hears footsteps on the pavement coming towards him, followed by an uncertain “Hey”.

He looks up and all breath is immediately knocked out of him.

Standing in front of him is possibly the most attractive man he’s ever seen. He’s tall with dark skin and large, thick-framed glasses over dark-brown-but-not-quite-black eyes that are wide with curiosity. And – holy shit – he’s actually wearing a _sweater vest_ over a tight-fitted shirt, and the sleeves are rolled up to reveal some _very_ attractive forearms… and Courfeyrac realises he’s been staring for a while now without actually saying anything. “Hi,” he says, his voice cracking a little.

“I don’t suppose you’re here for the Students’ Political Activism Society meeting?” the man asks.

Courfeyrac nods. “You should probably rename it,” he says. “It sounds far too dull and conformative right not. What gave it away?”

“Mostly the Antifa pin on your bag,” the man says, pointing. “But also I’m the co-president – even though we’re not democratically elected considering this is the first ever meeting of the society so technically we’re more or less dictators for the time being – and my friend – the other co-president – is already upstairs and has been texting me for the past fifteen minutes stressing about how no-one else has turned up and, well, I was hopeful that even if you weren’t intending to come to the meeting I could convince you to come anyway.” He smiles sheepishly. “My friend, Enjolras, does most of the talking, you’ll be pleased to hear. I’m not very good at it; I tend to babble, which you’ve probably noticed.”

 _It’s cute_ , Courfeyrac thinks. “Being concise when speaking is good and all, but it can make what you’re saying sound terribly boring.”

Combeferre laughs, a small but excited giggle that has Courf’s face going bright red. Can this guy get any cuter? “Don’t tell Enjolras that,” he says. “I’m Combeferre, by the way.”

“Courfeyrac.” They shake hands. Courfeyrac hopes Combeferre doesn’t notice how sweaty his palms are.

“Great to meet you, Courfeyrac. Well, do come in, I’ll show you upstairs. I’m sure Enjolras will be overjoyed to have a new recruit to our cause.”

Courfeyrac follows Combeferre upstairs, fully aware of just how whipped he is for this man he’s just met.

Okay, love at first sight might actually be a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
